The Doctor is in
by SecretScreaming
Summary: What happened in Oz didnt quite stay in Oz. What happens when Craig found out? Cryle Complete.


Title: The Doctor is in

Author: Nobara the Jashinist

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to them at South Park Studios. I do not make any profit from this fanfiction either.

Author's Note: WHAT DID I DO? I let my mind run rampant. This was the result.

Kyle opened his eyes into slits with a groan, trying to take in his surroundings, but the light in his face was blinding. A rubber apparatus seemed to be attached to his face and, upon trying to take it off, he discovered that he was unable to move his arms. Fear sped through out his body as he also discovered that he was unable to move his legs. The only parts of his body that he seemed to have any control over were his torso and his head, both of which moved sluggishly as though they were asleep. Rolling his eyes down as far as he could, Kyle cursed to himself as he saw the familiar periwinkle dress that adorned him, rips and bloodstains still littering it. He'd never quite managed to remove himself from it after he got back to South Park, even though everyone else was back to normal. He was almost positive that he was cursed from something he had done before he had wound up in that miserable looking land that the natives had called Oz. Kyle kind of regretted Tweek's human look now, since he had seen how adorable of a lion he made. Thinking back the his romp in the woods, Kyle gazed back up and felt his heart freeze for a moment as he stared into deep eyes the color of dark chocolate glaring at him. Craig stood over Kyle, dressed in a full surgical scrub, other than his yellow-pompommed blue beanie. A devious smile worked its way onto the usually stoic faced boy's face as he leaned up and moved around to the base of the table, where Kyle's paralyzed legs lay uselessly.

"I hope you had the best time of your life fucking my boyfriend, Kyle. I really hope you did. Because he's the last ass you're ever going to fuck, do you understand me?" Craig spoke with cold indifference as he snapped on a pair of disposable latex gloves and reached forwards for the dress hem. Kyle tried to shuffle his torso away from the impending hand but only succeeded in disheveling the dress a bit. Pushing upwards more forcefully than needed, Craig tried to settle the dress around the Jew's belly button but only succeeded in tearing it from the skin of his hips. Surprise flitted across his features as Kyle screamed out in pain, thrashing his torso against the steel operating table, knocking several implements to the ground with a clatter.

"It seems this might work out better than I originally imagined my dear Kyle… Much, much better…" Craig smiled again at the red-haired male, who shivered at the cruelty barely disguised in the other boy's gaze. Picking up a scalpel from the floor, Craig turned back to Kyle and reached for the dress again. Eyes rolling in fear, the boy returned to thrashing about before a hand landed heavily across his stomach, knocking the air from his lungs.

"I didn't paralyze your chest only so that you could breathe. Don't make me have to get the drugs back out. You won't get to enjoy the fun." Craig grabbed the top of the dress and slid it up Kyle's waist until it rested at the bloody tear. Reaching down at the side table next to him, Craig picked up several clothes pins and secured the dress in place. Reaching into Kyle's now exposed crotch, the black haired male discarded of a large bag of ice that had been sitting against the Jew's privates. Looking at them for a moment, Craig replaced the scalpel onto the table for a razor and can of shaving cream. Squirting a minute amount onto his palm, Craig took the time to rub it out perfectly along Kyle testicles and gently began to shave off the hair there. Kyle could only look down in muted horror as he felt an odd pressing sensation against his numbed privates, unsure of why he was being shaved so delicately or of what was to come next. After nicking the boy a few times on accident, Craig cleaned off his gloves with a soft looking towel before grabbing the scalpel and an alcohol pad while leaning in close.

"You _might_ feel a slight pinch here in a minute. And just so that you know, if you move, there's a large chance I might nick an artery. You don't want to die right now. Even I know that." Craig glanced up and saw the fear and understanding in Kyle's eyes before nodding and going to work. Craig smiled as he sanitized the captive boy before opening a slight incision into the right testicle, poking around until he saw the vas deferens. Reaching behind him again, he grabbed a pair of hemostats and a Bovie, laying the latter down on the table next to where he was working while clamping onto the vas deferens and tugging slightly until Kyle's testicle was exposed. With a small cut, the testicle fell to the table, and Craig started on the left, making sure to clean him good before cutting him open. Craig copying his previous surgical procedures exactly until both of Kyle's testicles were lying together on the table, chilling rapidly and leaking sperm slightly onto the table. Picking up the Bovie, the dark-haired boy cauterized both vans deferens and placed them back inside of their own scrotal sack. Leaning back to admire his work, Craig turned around and grabbed a medium sized surgical needle and some polyglycolic acid sutures, making quick work of fixing Kyle's scrotum right up. Pulling out another alcohol pad, Craig delicately cleaned the suture site, clearing off the fresh blood as well as the drying blood. Wiping his hands clean with his towel, Craig looked up through hooded lashes at the young Jew.

"Now for the dress…" Kyle opened his mouth in a silent scream as he jerked his head side to side. Gazing about the boy, Craig could find nothing that would easily remove the dress from the redhead. This annoyed him quite a bit so, ignoring the Jew's growing protests, the scrub-clad boy began to slowly rip the dress from Kyle's body, even as he shook and emitted guttural moans from deep in his throat at the pain. Tears welled up and spilled over from Kyle's pine green eyes, and even though the dress had barely raised more than an inch from its original position, he began to settle into a state of shock, heart rate and breathing climbing at an alarming rate. Tugging hard, Craig frowned as he heard the fabric rip and a decent portion of the dress came off in his hand. Blood ran from the opened wounds, virtually destroying the rest of the pale blue dress and Craig cursed at his luck. Shooting a glare at the pale boy, Craig vindictively slapped his palm onto the raw flesh he had just exposed. Blood spattered across his face and chest as well as Kyle's as the ginger finally emitted an ear-piercing screech. Screaming until his throat grew raw and hoarse, Kyle continued to try to expel the sounds from his chest, only managing to create sick gurgles as his throat began to bleed. Unable to swallow the hot liquid, he began to choke and cough, speckling the inside of his mask with blood and saliva as he desperately tried to inhale the oxygen his body craved. Kyle's vision began to speckle and darken around the edges as his brain was deprived of air and his spasmatic jerking grew softer until finally the Jew ceased moving all at once, eyes glazing over in death's indifferent gaze. Craig had watched the whole ordeal with surprise, marveling at how quickly death had managed to claim Kyle before realizing that he didn't honestly care whether Kyle was dead or not. What DID matter to him, however, was the fact that while watching the now-deceased male struggle against his own bodily fluids, he had become quite hard. Glancing down at Kyle's still exposed crotch, Craig shrugged to himself and began to climb atop the steel table.

"Why waste such a perfect opportunity… And Tweek did sleep with him after all…" Craig spoke aloud to convince himself fully of what he was doing before positioning himself at Kyle's entrance.

"Kyle, you have five seconds to protest before I fuck the ever living hell out of your corpse." Craig said indifferently, staring up at Kyle's unmoving masked face as he mentally counted down the time. As soon as the five seconds were up, he thrust deep into the Jew's asshole, tearing the entrance quite badly if the amount of blood now working as lubricant was any indication. Inside, Kyle was still very warm which pleased Craig as he continued to pump his cock inside of his dead captive. The lack of muscle constriction made it not as fun, he would have to tell Tweek how loose of an ass Kyle had when he got home. Chuckling to himself, Craig continued trying to pleasure himself with Kyle's corpse, burying himself harder and further in than he would ever dare try with Tweek. He wouldn't want to hurt him, unlike how much he had wanted to hurt Kyle. Although the red-head's death was unexpected, it was a welcomed surprise. Maybe now their little posse would disband and stop being assholes to every god damned person they met.

"I. . YOU. Your ugly ass face made me want to throw up every time I saw you in class! You and your faggy friends are annoying asses and I wish this exact fate unto all of them! And when was the last time you washed your fucking jew fro? It smells like shit, dude." Craig yelled at Kyle, smacking him across the face. Thrusting even harder, Craig finally came deep inside the Jew, feeling it trickle out as he pulled out. Craig collected some on his finger and removed the blood speckled mask covering the dead boy's mouth. He rubbed the cum all along the inside of Kyle's mouth until he felt satisfied and leaned in close to the Jew.

"Just so you know, I'm pretty sure that isn't kosher. Then again, I'm pretty sure all the fucking cock meat sandwiches you've had weren't kosher either. Enjoy hell." Craig pulled up his scrub bottoms, and crawled off the table, careful not to squish Kyle's testicles, which had rolled to the side of the table in all of the commotion. Reaching into his bag, Craig found the jar of preservation fluid and dropped in Kyle's testicles. Glancing around, Craig also added the chuck of flesh and fabric he had torn from the red-haired male accidently before replacing the jar back inside. Craig began to clean up the mess, carefully cataloguing each and every item he had used and collecting his used alcohol pads and their wrappers. He pulled a handkerchief from the bottom of his bag and wiped down the surfaces, erasing any fingerprints he might have left behind and collecting any and all hairs he saw. Once he was satisfied, he replaced the handkerchief with his slightly bloodied towel and captured the excess cum that had leaked from Kyle's loose ass, cursing his stupidity at leaving behind such a vital clue to his identity. Taking a final glance around, Craig stepped backwards into the dense shadows before escaping the room, leaving Kyle to rot until he was found. Maybe now, Tweek would learn his lesson about keeping his dick in his pants. You never knew who would find out these days.


End file.
